Modern electrical power distribution systems include many independent devices that measure and control the distribution of power from power generating facilities to meter access points. Typically, a “transmission system” transports power from a power generation facility to a substation, and a “distribution system” distributes the generated power from the substation to an end point. The transmission and distribution systems may each include one or more “monitoring devices” that measure, monitor, and/or control power flow. For example, a monitoring device may include a faulted circuit indicator (“FCI”), a current sensor, and/or a voltage sensor that measure, monitor, and/or control power flow on a power line conductor of a transmission or distribution system.
It is desirable to communicate information measured by a monitoring device to a remote facility, such as an automatic metering infrastructure (AMI), where it can be analyzed along with information measured by other monitoring devices. To this end, monitoring devices may include wireless communication radios, for example, to wirelessly communicate measured information. Thus, monitoring devices require a power source to supply power to circuitry associated with wireless communication. However, when placed upon a conductor of a distribution system, a power source is not generally available to a monitoring device. Traditional approaches to powering monitoring devices have involved the use of batteries or solar cells, which have a limited lifetime and are unreliable and expensive. Batteries have limited power and cannot provide the ongoing power required monitoring devices on power lines. Solar cells can replenish power in storage devices, but are unreliable due to contamination, weather, snow, and other factors.
Further, a monitoring device should include a means to be securely attached to a power line, even in varying environmental conditions throughout the calendar year. Additionally, it would be desirable for a monitoring device to be configured such that it may be secured to a power line by a field technician without de-energizing the power line, to minimize disruptions in electrical service distribution.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved monitoring device having a means to be reliably secured to a power line and further including a suitable power source.